


Portrait of Perfection

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crochet, Fiber Arts, Geese, I'm Sorry, Other, Seals (Animals), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: It was a forbidden love so, defying their families, they ran off to get married.
Relationships: Goose/Seal
Series: Crocheted Creations [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Portrait of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).




End file.
